


Timetravel

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [6]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drinking, Smoking, drugs probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Creativity night 25.03.2017





	

Martin was out on the balcony of the student house, trying desperately not to get sick. What the hell had he been thinking joining the students for Roger’s birthday? He was invited to, sure, but he knew how these parties would get when Roger and Steven were involved. The world around him was spinning. Drinking had been a bad idea to start with, but smoking whatever the hell it was Lizzie had offered him was a colossally, monumentally idiotic undertaking. But he had felt so lonely in his little room. It hadn’t been a good week. Hell, hadn’t been a good _month_. Had it ever been a good **_life_**? How long would he be able to go on like this? Doing two jobs at the sametime and not getting paid for one of them that took most of his time. Maybe he should just give it up already. He had spent so many years and thousands of pounds on his dream and it seemed a shame to give it up, but maybe it wasn’t supposed to happen. Maybe he wasn’t meant to be a pilot.

“It will work out better than you think,” someone said next to him and when Martin turned to look there was a man in a pilot's uniform standing by him. Not just any man either, a mirror image of himself, even if he was at least a decade or so older.

“Christ, What the hell was in those cigarettes?!” Martin squeaked, barely able to move at the surreal sight. He was surprised he could speak.

“It will work out. You’ll get a paid job, a beautiful princess to marry. Just hang in there. One day in the future you’ll really miss the days you had with MJN,” Martin told himself.

The younger version came to the conclusion that he must have been high as a plane. The only other explanation was that he had time travelled from the future to here to tell himself it was all going to be fine. That didn’t seem very likely.

“Martin?” Alice was standing in the doorway, in a see-through blouse and nothing else. What happened to the rest of her clothes Martin did not want to know:”We heard you scream. Is everything okay?”

Martin looked around. There was no one else at the balcony. Of course there wasn’t. He nodded and ran up to his room. That was quite enough partying for one night.


End file.
